fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotoh
Gotoh (ガトー, Gato, Gato in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remake. He is a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe and a Bishop of great renown, known as the White Sage. He was one of the few Divine Dragon survivors of the war against the Earth Dragons and lost the ability to take dragon form. He was later ordered by Naga to guard humanity after Naga's death. When Medeus and Doluna began their war against humanity, Gotoh led Anri to the Ice Dragon Temple, where Anri claimed the Falchion he would use to defeat Medeus. Gotoh later founded the nation of Khadein‎ and trained two pupils: Miloah and Gharnef, both two students striving for justice. Miloah turned out to have more empathy and compassion, and so Gotoh picked him as his successor and gave him the Aura spell. Out of jealousy, Gharnef stole the Imhullu spell, which twisted his soul. Ever since then, Gotoh kept watch over Gharnef's actions, hoping that someone would stop him. That someone happened to be Marth, descendant of the hero Anri. Gotoh then assisted Marth in his quest, giving him advice from time to time. He joins very late in the game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, although he was changed to a major NPC in the remake and sequel Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Bishop |18 |38 |10 |20 |20 |16 |20 |15 |7 |6 |Magic Staff |Thoron Swarm Fortify Recover Growth Rates |80% |0% |50% |60% |90% |80% |30% |0% Monshō no Nazo (Unused) Base Stats |Bishop |7 |18 |4 |3 |6 |9 |2 |2 |6 |6 |Magic Staff |Bolganone Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Sage |18 |38 |3 |11 |20 |20 |16 |13 |12 |6 |Tome Staff |Thoron Swarm Fortify Recover Growth Rates |60% |0% |20% |50% |60% |80% |0% |30% Quote Archetype Gotoh started an archetype of characters who join very late in the game at nearly maxed level with at least competent stats, so that players who deploy weak armies in the final chapters can stand a chance. *'Gotoh'*** (FE1 and FE11) *Maisen (FE2, Alm's route) *Galzus (FE5) *Sety (FE5) *Karel (FE6) *Athos (FE7) *Tibarn, Naesala, and Giffca* (FE9/10) *Caineghis and Lehran** (FE10) *Nagi*** (FE11 and FE12) *Basilio and Flavia (FE13) *Sennet, Tia, and Alfred (TS) *Only one of the Laguz Royals can be recruited in Path of Radiance. **Lehran can only join in the second playthrough and onwards. ***If Nagi joins in Chapter 24x in Shadow Dragon, then Gotoh will not join in the Final Chapter. Gallery File:GatoFE1.png|Gotoh's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:GotohFE3.gif|Gotoh's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:Gato.gif|Gotoh's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Gotoh (Projection).png|Gotoh's portrait as he makes a projection in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:GotohTiki.jpg|Gotoh with Tiki, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo. File:gotofe3.png|Gotoh's FE3 Stats. File:GatoBanut.jpg|Gotoh and Bantu in The Complete. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Manakete Category:Allies